Secret
by Scorpina
Summary: I know I have done a story like this before, but anyway... The feud between Daniel Bryan and Kane has reached it's breaking point. Kane has gone too far, and it is about time he is stopped. However the authority has no idea who is waiting in the wings to take on their monster on behalf of Daniel Bryan
1. Chapter 1

Secret

Chapter 1- the talk.

Daniel Bryan was slowly waking up from surgery. At first he didn't know where he was, but the white wash walls and the steady beat of a heart monitor near by made it clear. "Hospital." He said to himself.

"At least you know where you are."

To his left, sat his wife, Brie. She smiled to him as her hand reached for his. "Doctor said you pulled through perfectly. He thinks the recovery will take a little time."

"Yeah, and I bet the authority cannot wait to hear the moment I come back. Brie, I don't know what to do next. No matter what happens, I am out numbered."

Brie was oddly silent, she looked away, instantly Daniel picked up on her look. "Brie, what do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

"He called." She said.

It took a moment for Daniel to process the words, but it soon struck him. "What did he say?"

Brie was silent again. "I tried to convince him to wait, but he said enough is enough. He got the blessing from his uncle. He wants to put an end to what Kane has done to you. He thinks he is the one to do it."

Daniel slowly sank deeper into his pillow. "I hope he is ready for it, I mean, I taught all I know and he has learned so much from beyond my lessons. I was hoping to bring him in on far better terms with Kane."

"Did you think Kane would listen to you?" said Brie. "Bryan, he is out to destroy you! Whatever Stephanie has said to him…"

"It doesn't matter now." Said Daniel. "What's done is done, I just hope he can handle what he is about to learn."

Brie fell back into her chair her hand held on to Daniel a little more tightly. Either one of them know what would happen next, but they knew not to go anywhere near the locker room for a while to say the least.

A war was about to break out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The title.

Stephanie went over the contract time and time again. No matter what Daniel Bryan did next, it would all work in her favor! He wouldn't be back in time to defend the title property, therefore after 30 days, the title is no longer his and is stripped! Stephanie was rather proud of herself, but she wasn't the only one pleased with the recent events. Lingering in the corner, stood Kane.

His arms crossed as the smile grew across his lips. "I told you, I would get it done." He said.

"I never doubted you the least bit. Now, all we need to do is make a match, if he doesn't show up…"

"I become your new champion." Said Kane.

Stephanie was about to correct him, however she only smiled and nodded. "And Daniel starts all over again right from the bottom!"

She went through the contract once more to ensure all the loop holes were covered. Pleased with herself, Stephanie decided to step out and make the announcement with Kane close to her side. They would stand in the middle of the ring of a sold out arena, all the people chanting for Bryan and yet she knew he would not appear tonight. She contented with the course of boos and screams from the displeased fans of the WWE Universe, however she soon got her words in and made the match official.

"Tonight will be day 30 for Daniel Bryan's opportunity to defend the title, if he does not do so, the title will be forfeited!" Stephanie announced.

The crowd booed and hissed loud enough to deafen her, but she enjoyed it.

Before either one could leave the ring, the lights on the ramp suddenly went out. Smoke began to billow up through the floor as the crowd assumed the return of the Undertaker was at hand.

Blue fire erupted from the ramp way, a single light came on and someone stood in the middle of the ramp, wearing the WWE titles on his shoulders. Stephanie's eyes squinted as she tried to see who was there, yet shook her head. It wasn't Bryan. He was far too big. Before she could demand that the stranger show himself, he began to speak.

"This ends, now!"

Stephanie froze as she turned towards Kane. There was no microphone in his hand, and yet the voice she heard, she swore was his. The light offered only an outline silhouette of the man, she could see no features of him. Only that he was tall and strong.

"Who, are you?" Stephanie said slowly.

The voice erupted into the same demonic laughter worthy of Kane. "Your worst nightmare. My name is Kaden. And I stand before you to represent my best friend, Daniel Bryan. I have come to end this madness you have set upon him, and rest assured, when I am through, it will end."

Stephanie turned to Kane who kept staring at the stranger on the ramp, he has yet to move, let alone blink at the sight of him. "That's so sweet of you, it is a shame that Daniel Bryan cannot fight his own battles." Said Stephanie.

The voice snickered. "That's so shallow of you Stephanie, considering you have never fought any of your own."

Her face flustered. "How dare you!"

"Indeed, I dare to say what no one else will. Now, about the matter at hand…"

"No, I refuse to speak another word to you until I see your face with my own eyes, who the hell do you think you are!"

The man named Kaden paused, he began to step forward and into the light, the crowd gasped in shock. "As I have said, I am your worst nightmare." His eye shifted and began to stare at Kane. "Hi Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Waking Dream.

He couldn't believe it.

Kane himself shook his head in the announcement from the odd youth who stood on the ramp way. Yet he couldn't look away from him, the young man stood strong, confident and wore and odd choice of clothing. It was barbed like Undertaker's jacket, yet only from the front and a small section down the front of his torso and a small flap that went down the front of his legs. What bothered Kane was the color pattern he wore. Kaden wore a mask that was similar to his own yet his was a light blue with frost markings on it. His clothing was the same way. The color patterns made it appear he was scaled and armored. His hair was long, nearly down to his backside yet tied back in an odd way. His face also bared a small beard just to set him apart. Stephanie didn't have time for this. She got back on the mic and stared down the youth. "I am going to call security right here and right now. You are going to leave without any trouble to us, is that understood?" she demanded.

Kaden only smiled. "Go ahead, and you will be in breech of my contract."

Stephanie laughed. "Contract, what contract? I know for a fact that no one in my family has met you, interviewed you or seen your try out tape! You have no contract with the WWE!"

Kaden began to step forward. "Subsection 10, paragraph C, line 5a of the legend contract signed by my granddad!" he said with a grin on his face. Kane was taken back by the mention of granddad. "Yes, dad. My granddad, Paul Bearer placed that clause in his contract for me. Even after his passing, the clause indicates that I am entitled to a year's contract with the WWE at my choosing. I have chosen now to be a good time to exercise the clause."

Kane shook his head to the young man standing so confidently. He took the microphone from Stephanie. "I have no son!" he said in a slow and angry tone. "How dare you claim to be what I never had."

Kaden only smiled. "You think you're upset. Daniel has been trying to tell me for years that you were a good person, he told me about the anger management you two went through and becoming tag team champions. He even brought up what you have done in the past that wasn't for your benefit, but for to help others. I nearly believed him, that is until I found out what you have been doing for the past year!" he paused, but his eyes stared right into Kane's. He could feel the burn behind them. "You have done more harm than good. You hurt my best friend, and for that, I will make certain the favor is repaid tenfold!"

Kaden's voice spiked just like Kane's did when he gets fired up on a subject matter close to him. He didn't know what else to say, but he couldn't help but feel that this man was lying right to his face and to everyone who can hear his voice.

Stephanie took the microphone back as she began to laugh. "Once again, I think it is adorable that you are standing up for a B+ athlete like Daniel, really. But the fact remains, you cannot defend his title for him!"

Suddenly, Kaden smiled. "Say, Dad. What does article 27 say about championship title defense in case the champion was taken out on purpose for the sake of a title strip?"

There was a pit forming in Kane's stomach, Stephanie even turned to him with a strange look on her face. "What is he talking about? There's no such thing!" she said.

Kane couldn't answer. He kept staring at Stephanie and didn't answer her. "It doesn't exist… does it?"

His silence was all the answer she needed. Kaden smiled. "You see, I am just like my dad. I read everything about the WWE. It's codes and conducts, practices and rules. I know them inside and out… so I know how to break them. Daniel Bryan has already submitted to the board of directors on the subject matter. They have given their permission, I will defend these titles on behalf of my best friend! So, Stephanie… Dad… You want them, try and take them!"

He held the titles up over his head, Stephanie began shaking her head, but her eyes kept darting at Kane. Anger began to get the better of her as she screamed aloud in frustration.

Kane needed to get to the bottom of Kaden, and learn once and for all, who the hell he really was.

Stephanie was quick to retreat to the back with Kane in tow, she said nothing until they reached the office. The door slammed when she turned on her heels. "YOU HAVE A SON?!" she demanded.

"Stephanie, I don't. I have never seen him before, I have never met him before. What the hell makes you think I want anything to do with him?"

Her arms crossed. "Whoever he is, he makes it very convincing that he is indeed your son. Get to the bottom of this, get him the hell out of my locker room and make certain he never comes back!"

Kane smiled. "With pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The locker room.

Kaden was quick to make himself known to every man and woman in the back. He stood unafraid of those who dared to stare him down. It was strange. The locker room gathered as he found a place to step up and speak aloud. "You have no idea who I am, and that's fine. Let me make this clear, I am not out to get anyone in trouble, I am not out to make anyone look bad except for my old man. I am here simply to stand up for my best friend who has been struck down time and time again. I will be blunt. If you answer to the authority, and if you come after me, I will not be responsible for what happens to you, you are able to make your own choices. Make certain it's the right one for you."

He noticed the looks some of the superstars were giving each other, some nodded to him, others sneered and glared. "We're not scared of you."

The crowd parted as the Shield stood in defiance. Kaden only smiled to them. "Good, I'm not scared of you either. I know you three, and let me say, I am a big fan of your work."

The three smirked as Kaden began to approach them. His hand extended. "I'll be there if you ever need me, can I count on you as well?"

The three exchanged looks. "First off, is what you said out there true?" asked Roman. "Are you Kane's son?"

Kaden smiled. "Yeah, he didn't know until tonight."

"Whose your mom?" asked Seth.

"Her name was Katie. Katie Vick. I go by Kaden Vicktor. Old family name."

Whispers began. "Some of us know about that story… just not the true version of it. At least we hope it isn't the true version of it." Said John Cena.

"Long story short. My dad had a one-night fling with my mom before he got into the WWE. They were good friends. She got pregnant; somehow she hid me from him. She died giving birth to me. Dad didn't know other wise. What he was told, I have no idea. I lived with my mom's dad for a few years until he passed away, was founded by my granddad Paul Bearer when I was fourteen. He trained me to be a wrestler until left feeling I wasn't challenged enough. Went on the road, learning. Met Bryan in Japan, we've been friends ever since."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, the gear he wore on his body at that moment was identical to what he wore in Japan. "I was the Frost Dragon in Japan. Here, I'm just Kaden. When I got back, my uncle found me. He taught me a thing or two until Daniel Bryan got back into the WWE. I've been his sparing partner ever since. I caught up with my granddad that signed a new contract with WWE and placed the clause in to have me work for WWE for a year. Well, I can do a lot of damage in a year."

The room fell silent. No one knew what to say. The Shield exchanged a look between the three. Dean only smirked. "Prove your word is gold, and the hounds will help you if you need help."

Kaden smiled. "I look forward to the opportunity."

As the Shield left, Kaden turned and left the room still in silence to his announcement. He didn't go very far when he found himself being followed. He paused every so often yet turned very suddenly. "I was wondering when you three would show."

He came face to face with Evolution.

Hunter was the first to approach as he made certain Randy and Batista stayed behind him, yet within striking distance. "It seems you have gotten off on the wrong foot around here. I don't know about you. I don't know many if any one who has stepped into the locker room and crowned themselves champion without a fight."

Kaden smiled. "Oh, I can name a few examples right off the bat. But why bother. I am already staring down the three faces of entitlement." Kaden smiled as Batista began to lunge forward, but Hunter held him back. "Now, if you are really in charge of this company, or at least this show. I would seriously learn about the product you are selling. It's obvious to me, you don't quite know it as well as you think you do."

Kaden's grin only grew when he saw the look on Hunter's face. It soured rather quickly. "You little piece of…"

"Monster. Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, ask yourself. Did I just get under your skin, or did I get into your head?"

Kaden turned and walked away, he wasn't concerned about getting attacked. After all, the years he spent training with his Uncle, The Undertaker told him about the men of the locker room, their weaknesses and how to exploit them to his advantage.

Besides, the locker room has seen nothing yet. Kaden hasn't even begun the mind games.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The contracts.

Kane spent a week going over every piece of paper he had at his disposal. He went over the contract of Paul Bearer time and time again, and exactly where Kaden said there was the clause. "Reserved upon request of my grandson Kaden Vicktor, a contract of one year if he so chooses with WWE to be honored." Kane read to himself.

Despite it being in paper, he still didn't believe a word of it. Instead he tossed the paper aside and began to think a little deeper than normal. Was Paul out for revenge beyond the grave? After all, he left him in a freezer during his feud with Edge, but then again, it wasn't that big of a deal. Compared to what the Undertaker put him through.

Still, why was the kid in his legend's contract?

A loud knock came on to the door. Stephanie walked into the room. "Anything?" she demanded.

"It's in the contract of Paul Bearer. How he managed to get that in is beyond me."

"What about the championship?"

Kane's head reluctantly nodded to him. "Yeah, there is even the paper Bryan submitted for the Board of Directors, the evidence behind it and Kaden's name attached as the successor. But!" Kane said as he pulled the paper out. "If he fails to defend the title, it is automatically forfeited!"

Stephanie began to smile again. "Let's see what this kid is made of. I hope he likes title defenses."

She turned to walk away, however Kane called back to her. "Stephanie." He said. She paused and turned to him. "I want to find out if what he says is true."

He surprised her. "You believe him?"

"No, I want to make certain for sure that he isn't who he claims to be. This can be settled once and for all with a simple test. Quite frankly, I don't need this problem on my shoulders."

Her head nodded to him. "Very well, all the more reason to beat the snot out of him, make him bleed, so we have a sample to compare it to." She smiled to Kane.

Kane smiled back, yet when she was gone, it was quick to vanish. There was something about Kaden, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As well, throughout the years, Kane knew his father well enough that he would have used Kaden to get to either himself or the Undertaker when he wanted to get his way. Why didn't he?

The more he thought it over, the more he began to think over Kaden, why he was here and how Daniel Bryan managed to keep him a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The first strike.

Kaden felt it was strange, for a week no one approached him or has said a word to him, but he could read faces very well. Something was brewing in the locker room and it has to do with him. He grew distracted in his own thoughts unaware of the flickering lights in the hallway. When it grew dark, Kaden knew something was happening. However he didn't flinch the least bit. "You must be the Wyatts."

The three men emerged from the hallway with a lantern in hand. Bray began to smile and snicker. "The prodigal son returns."

"Well, I was never here to begin with. Tell me, did Stephanie or Hunter talk to you?"

"No, we come on our own accord. I had to see with my own eyes that Kane has spawned. I must admit boy, he spawns well."

Kaden began to shutter. "If you are fascinated by that, you need a far better hobby. Now. If you gents don't mind, I need to get a move on. No doubt the authority is looking for me." He took a step closer yet found the Wyatts refusing to move. "Gentlemen, if you please. I am not looking for a fight."

"No, but who is to say we weren't?"

Kaden stepped back and opened his arms. "Alright then."

As he stood ready, the Wyatts merely snickered and laughed, slowly backing away, laughing aloud. Kaden made certain they were gone before the lights returned to normal. "Uncle didn't mention some of these guys are a few steps short of a ladder." He said lowly, but then, he remembered what Daniel told him earlier about the Wyatt family.

He began to smile.

#

Raw began.

It was the first time since last week since Kaden has stood before the masses, some cheered, others booed some still didn't know what to make of him, he could tell by the looks on their faces. So he got into the ring and tried to explain himself as best as he could. "Now, I know I am not someone who appears to be trust worthy. Especially since my father happens to be called the Big Red Monster. Rest assured, I value my friendship with Daniel Bryan over that of my father's pride. Daniel, I consider more like a brother than a friend. He has taught me so many things and I cannot imagine how I will return the favor to him. This…" he paused and stared at the titles. "This is but a small token, a small down payment on an unpaid debt. I will defend the title on behalf of Daniel Bryan. I will keep the Yes movement going!" The crowd began to chant yes loud and proud. Kaden joined them. "YES we will succeed. YES we will fight for Daniel Bryan. YES I will do everything in my power to ensure these titles go back around his shoulders when he returns!"

Stephanie McMahon's music filled the arena. The crowd booed aloud to her as she stared down at the ring. "Alright. Alright. I went over the paper work, I have found the articles of the contracts you spoke about to be valid. From here on, the WWE champion in the absence of Daniel Bryan is Kaden." But then a smile came over her. "If you forgot, last week I said was the 30 day time limit for the title to be defended. It wasn't in that time, so that title should no longer be on your shoulders."

Kaden only smiled. "Oh, I am well aware of that Miss Stephanie. But you tend to forget, I am not able to make matches. You never scheduled one for me to defend the title on behalf of the true champion. Therefore that little loophole of your is voided."

It took Stephanie back a bit, but she regained her composure. "Very well, tonight, Kaden you will defend that title… Let's see what you are made of."

She turned and walked away but paused before vanishing behind the curtain. "That match is now!"

Kaden stood in wait in the middle of the ring. He kept himself calm and collected and made certain to take in his surroundings. The lights went out as the familiar sign of the approaching Wyatt family appeared.

The three men made their way out slowly, creepy music and all. The three came down to the ring, Kaden stood in wait, but he knew what was about to befall upon him.

The authority has sent all three members of the Wyatt family to take him out and get the title off of him.

Anticipation is everything, Kaden knew that from the moment he came into the locker room and observed the pecking order. His Uncle also gave him great insight to the locker room, one important lesson was never underestimate anyone. "They could be the smallest man in the back, or the biggest man you have ever met. Never assume anything about them, never let your over confidence get the better of you, treat everyone as if they hold a belt and you have yet to earn your stripes in the back."

He never forgot those words, with that said, Kaden stared at the Wyatts. Three men, and he envisioned them all with titles that he wants to add to his own.

Three on one, he couldn't ask for better odds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A man in motion.

Kane lingered in the back along with Stephanie and Evolution. They were keeping a close eye on the TV screen, they wanted to see what Kaden was able to do. "Look at him, he's trying to play it cool." Said Batista.

"Who the hell does this kid think he is?" said Randy.

Kane however knew that look on the face of Kaden. It was a calm, calculated look, one the Undertaker has. He observed Kaden's face, as well as body language. Normally, when a first timer is anxious, they try to strike down the first thing that moves closest to him. There was no sign of nerves. The Wyatts surrounded the ring and slowly got into it. He still hasn't moved or tried to strike down any of them. "What the hell is he doing?" asked Hunter.

Then he struck.

Kaden moved far faster than anyone anticipated. He brought his knee up to the face of Luke Harper, he then turned and managed to kick Erick in the head knocking the two out of the ring. He then grabbed Bray and threw him into the ring and waited for him to make a move.

The office was silent. "What the…" muttered Batista. "Did anyone else see that?!"

"He moved nearly too fast to see!" muttered Hunter.

"How could he move that quickly? He's not a small man." Said Stephanie.

The odds soon went against him as Luke and Erick recovered, he got ganged up and was knocked to the mat hard. He slid out of the ring to regroup, but the Wyatts followed.

Kaden suddenly look as if he realized something important about the match, the smile came on his face as he reached under the ring. He pulled out a chair and used it upon Luke and Erick. The office cringed to the sound of the metal on flesh, the chair contorted and bent out of shape as the two men were down and out. He tossed it to the side when his focus turned to the rampway. The referee was finally making his way down to the ring.

"What the hell… he… what's going on?" said Stephanie. "Why wasn't there a referee before!"

"Got to admit it was smart on the kid's part. No ref, no DQ." Said Orton.

The match was quick to start as Bray tried to find his footing again. It was a good match and yet in the end, Kaden managed to get the better of the Wyatts. He moved with the skills of a lightweight wrestler, and yet has the impact of a super heavyweight. When the pinfall was accounted and Kaden announced as the winner. Kaden stood but his eyes turned to the Wyatts. His face said it all as a twisted smile came over him.

The lights went out.

The arena was in great confusion, however Stephanie smiled. "Oh good the Wyatts will take care of him." she said.

When the lights came back on, there was evidence to the contrary. On the ramp, set aflame in blue fire was Bray's hat.

Kane was stunned. "Is he sending us a message?" he asked.

"I don't care what he's trying to say, that kid needs to be taught a lesson!" growled Triple H.

The office was quick to empty as Evolution went in search of Kaden, Stephanie stayed by Kane's side. He found that a little strange. When he turned, he nearly collided with her. "Stephanie, I don't need a baby sitter." Kane muttered.

However, she refused to leave him alone. "We need to get to the bottom of this Kane, together. I am not taking any chances."

If Kane didn't know any better, he could have sworn by the tone of Stephanie's voice, she distrusted him. After everything he has done for her and the authority!

He was smart enough not to say a word.

Throughout the night they trolled the locker room, everywhere they went no one has seen or heard the Wyatts or Kaden. Which raised the question.

Where did they go?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Tricks of the trade.

The Authority kept tabs on the locker room, Smackdown rolled by without a sign of Kaden or the Wyatts. Stephanie kept a close eye as John Cena went out to address the odd threesome of their ways. After all, their feud isn't over yet. As John spoke aloud, the familiar interruption of the Wyatts broke out on the titan tron. Everyone paused and watched on for the cryptic message.

A voice was heard singing the creepy song, but it wasn't Bray.

"He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands."

The screen began to focus on Kaden holding a lantern. He continued to sing the haunting melody. "They try to break him, see where he stand. See what he's made of, what kind of man. I took my chances, and faced him alone, now we'll see what he's made of, straight down to the bones."

He brought the lantern behind him, hanging upside down by their feet were the Wyatts. Kaden began rocking in Bray's chair before the light grew a little stronger. A strong fire erupted before him, giving everyone a better look at the surroundings. Kaden put the lantern down and continued to rock back and forth rather contently. "Oh, don't mind me." He said. "I'm just doing what my dad would do."

The screen suddenly cut off and went back to black.

John Cena stood confused in the middle of the ring. Stephanie fell her heart beating into her throat. The Wyatts have been abducted!

She went rushing to the office and found Hunter standing very still. He turned to Stephanie as his mouth hung slightly open. "What's going on?" he said.

"He's taken the Wyatts!" said Stephanie. "Hunter, no one confronts the Wyatts alone like that and makes it! What are we going to do? We have to stop him!"

Hunter began to pace the floor. His silences didn't settle Stephanie's nerves at all. "Send Kane after him!"

"Kane is trying to track him down, but has had no luck. Besides. I am not trusting Kane right now. If this guy is his son…"

"I got that covered okay!" snapped Hunter.

Stephanie froze. "What do you mean?"

"Kaden has submitted a blood test earlier for the health and wellness testing. Kane has as well, neither one knows it was done at the same time. So we took a sample of it for a paternity test."

"And?" said Stephanie.

"The results aren't back for another two weeks. But rest assured, if it is true, we will make certain Kane doesn't know about it."

"For our sake, he better not. It's bad enough he went over the paper work from Paul Bearer's contract. There was a DVD message left behind for him, luckily I hid it before Kane got to the papers."

"That's my girl!"

Stephanie however wasn't quite proud of the notion. "Hunter, we know what happens when something is hidden from Kane. For our best interest, I think we should tell him everything. Without hiding it, if he sees we are honest with him, his loyalty will remain with us."

Hunter nodded. "What if it makes him think that he needs to be with his 'son' more than us? Stephanie, it's a risk, but it's one I don't want to take unless absolutely necessary."

Stephanie agreed. Kane was too valuable of a resource to lose now. She couldn't risk losing him to anything or anyone.

With a nod, Hunter pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. "It will all be over soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The offer.

Kaden waited until his message was broadcasted before he turned the Wyatts right side up. They hung in place without a sound, no doubt the rush of blood to their head didn't help matters. Kaden took a glass of water and splashed it into the face of Bray Wyatt. He coughed and spat out the water before focusing on Kaden's face. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Do whatever you want with me. I am not afraid of you!"

Kaden laughed aloud as he began to spin Bray slowly on the ropes that bound him. "Oh, you have it all wrong Mr. Bray. I am not here to do anything to you. In fact, I need your skills."

He looked into the eyes of the strange man who appeared more willing to listen. "Go on."

Kaden smiled as he began to walk around Bray yet spun him along. "It has come to my attention before my father went corporate, he was in your company. Now, I have seen you go after him and I know what you have said to him as well. Saying you were going to break down the machine." Kaden suddenly paused as he turned and grabbed hold of Bray's face tightly. "How can you break down the machine when you turned him into the cog that helps run it?"

He let him go, Bray began to snicker and laugh. "Results may very." Was his reply.

"I sincerely doubt that. Which brings me to you here and now. I want you to correct the damage you have done to him. I want my dad as the man he was before."

"A weak and dependent excuse of a monster? No, no. Don't you see son, we have done what needed to be done. We brought back the monster that the world needed. We are, after all, the eaters of worlds."

Kaden's lip curled. "So be it," he spun Bray rather hard once more until the ropes tightened and began to spin him the other way. Kaden turned to leave, but paused. "It's a shame really. No matter, I certainly hope you ate well before getting here, the eater of worlds is about to be starved."

Kaden walked out of the room, he turned and locked the door. But for a moment, he paused and looked at the building he kept the Wyatts in. For now, the secret is safe, unless his father decides to bother to try and find them. He went to the next arena, he checked into the hotel without incident. However he wasn't alone in the lobby.

He was waiting for them.

For the first time, Kaden came face to face with Kane.

He said nothing at first, Kaden stared into the eyes of his father and made certain not to look away. "You want to talk, let's talk, but let's get something to eat first."

Kane didn't argue. He followed Kaden into the hotel restaurant, the two men sat and ordered food. Yet still not a word was uttered between the two until after they ordered. Kane was the first to break the silence. "I don't know who you are, or why you are here. But rest assured I do not appreciate anyone who claims to be family to me."

"I wouldn't claim it if it wasn't true."

"Prove it." Snapped Kane.

"My mom, Katie Vick. Grandpa told me about you, Granddad explained how she died."

Kane was taken back. "Katie, it can't be true though. I was with her until the day she died, how could she have been pregnant and I didn't notice it?"

"How the hell would I know?" Kaden replied. "Quite frankly, I am rather appalled to how the world was introduced to her. I spoke to some of the guys about it, and I saw the clip of what 'happened'. What I don't get, why work for the man that insulted my mother?" His lip curled bitterly. "That bastard… And yet, you let it go, it is of no concern for you now is it? It's all about business."

"I didn't forget." Kane said lowly.

"I think you did. If you were the man Daniel told me about, you wouldn't have stood and taken it like that, let alone work for the man who said those horrible things!" Kaden paused. "She was my mother and he spoke of her so poorly!"

"That was in the past." Said Kane. "Times change, people mature."

"Yeah, I was part of your past too."

"I have yet to see proof of that."

"Then check the blood test."

Kane stared at him oddly. "Blood test?" he said.

"Shortly after I submitted for the health and wellness testing for WWE. They took a vile of my blood. I over heard the nurse explain that she has some of yours and the sample was ready to be compared. I think the authority has done a paternity test on us. I got nothing to hide."

The dinner arrived. Both of them paused to eat. Kaden kept staring into the eyes of Kane and knew he was deeply thinking. "You don't want it to be true."

"If it were true, Paul Bearer would have said something."

"He did, part of the contract, he gave a DVD to Vince after signing it. Saying when he passed, he wanted you to have it. I don't know where it went to, but he did make one."

Kane smirked. "Yeah, I am sure he was so concerned about this matter that he made a DVD about it."

Silence befell them once more, as they grew more focused on eating, when the plates cleared, Kane looked to the disgruntled young man across from him. He stared back with bitterness. "If you believed what I said about being your son, would you be proud of me right now?"

Kane was silent at first, but gave a small snort of laughter. "You have the authority on edge, you have kidnapped the Wyatt family and you stand your ground and know everything about the WWE inside and out, even more than the authority themselves."

Kaden put some money on the table. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed."

He walked away from the table without another word. Kane sat there and watched him leave, there was something about him. He reminded Kane a lot of himself, yet the passion and confidence. Katie was known for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- One week later

Kaden didn't think the Wyatts would get anymore insane, then again he didn't know what would happen if he left them alone for a week. He didn't starve them as he promised he would, instead he starved Luke and Erick the only way he knew how. Ensuring they don't hear a word from their confident leader. He kept Bray's mouth taped shut for the most part, but when they heard him struggling, Kaden decided to step up his efforts. He placed Bray in another room where his voice couldn't be heard, the two men soon began to fall apart. They began to ask Bray what they should do, what was their plan. But with no answer given, well, the two became lost.

Kaden wasn't alone when it came to the Wyatts. He got help from the Shield. After all, how could he move three men in such a short amount of time? Dean Ambrose was shaking his head at the sight of the Wyatts, even worst still was the other room Bray was kept in. Sound proof to everyone but the man inside of it. Seth kept staring in and saw the leader of the Wyatt family screaming aloud trying to see if anyone could hear him. "This is cruel and unusual torture isn't it?" asked Seth.

"For him perhaps, but I much rather enjoy the silence than the senseless rambling of a mad man."

"By the way, where the hell are we?" asked Roman.

"Old place my uncle kept when he first started in the WWE. He made a lot of coffins here, I have since modified it when Daniel went on the road, I needed something to do after all."

"You fascinate and terrify me," said Seth.

"Thank you. Now, I do believe we might have a moment of opportunity. The two over here are about to wake up."

Kaden allowed Luke and Erick to sit down, after behind hung about, he figured it was only fair to allow the two men to sit and relax. When they woke, they kept muttering, asking for Bray and his words of wisdom. Kaden pulled up a chair and sat across from them. "Well, you see, I would let you, really I would. But I need a favor."

"Anything, we will do anything!" said Erick.

"Good, it's convincing Bray to do it as well. I know you three were the last ones with my dad before he went corporate on the world. Now, I want to know what you did to him. It is clear to me now that you three have no intent on correcting the damage done. So, I will take matters into my own hands. Tell me, what you did to him, and I will let the family be together."

The two men turned to one another, each with a tired look in their eyes but they began to laugh aloud. "He's got the whole world, in his hands…" Sang Luke.

"He's got the whole world in his hands…" sang Erick.

"Follow the Buzzards." Said Luke.

The two men began to laugh aloud insanely; Kaden grew tired of the game. "Very well then." He got up off the chair and stepped outside, The Shield followed.

"So what now?" asked Dean.

Kaden only smiled. "Quite frankly, I didn't think these three would lift a finger to help me, but it is fun to torment them for a little while. I suppose I could do this all myself, or I wait for things to unfold."

The Shield was confused. "Unfold? What do you mean unfold?" said Seth Rollins.

"There are various events going on in the locker room, one the Authority has gotten themselves far too deep in. If I know my dad, he doesn't like being lied to, or have anything hidden from him that is meant for his eyes. I need to wait and see what Stephanie and Hunter do next."

"And the Wyatts?" asked Roman Reigns.

Kaden smiled. "Let them sit there a while longer, nothing upsets Bray Wyatt more than being unable to broadcast his message to the world."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- They return.

On Smackdown, word spread that the Wyatts returned. They were found in the parking lot muttering utter nonsense. Stephanie McMahon only assumed that Kaden didn't get what he wanted from them and grew board waiting. Still, she tried to talk to the Wyatts to see what they learned. Bray was oddly silent, unable to speak. Luke and Erick kept muttering. "Follow the Buzzards." Yet nothing more.

Kane observed from a far to the Wyatts and their action. The men were tormented and traumatized, Bray may be in a state of shock. "This isn't right, even for them, is it?" said Stephanie.

"Bray never misses the chance to speak, question is, what did Kaden do?" said Kane.

"I thought you could tell me." She shook her head to the Wyatts and gave them time off to recover from their ordeal. As they turned to leave, Bray managed to speak. His voice was horse, but he said. "He's coming for you." Stephanie didn't know who he was trying to direct the message to, Bray's eyes kept darting around the room like a paranoid man. When the door closed, Stephanie turned to Kane. "He needs to be put in his place. I have sent wave after wave of challengers to him, and he's bested them all. No man should be able to do that! On Raw, Kaden runs the gauntlet!"

Kane nodded in agreement, but he was oddly silent, even for him. "Stephanie." He said. "If there was something not brought to my attention, you would have, wouldn't you?"

She froze to the question. "If it is best for business, yes." She managed to say.

"What if I wanted to know, either way? Best for business or not."

She didn't answer, Kane's arms crossed as he snorted a laugh, he smiled. "I should know better than to ask." He walked out of the room with nothing more to say. Stephanie didn't like the way he spoke nor the question she was asked. Hunter needed to know about what was said.

#

Kane stepped out of the office, however he wasn't expecting anyone waiting for him. He stood with his back to the wall, and stared at the door with determination. "Kaden." Said Kane.

"Dad" he replied. But then a smile broke from his lips. "You like what I did with the Wyatts?"

"They aren't even talking about what has happened between themselves. What did you do?"

Kaden got off the wall but the smile refused to leave his lips. "Just what anyone in the family would have done."

"You couldn't have done it alone, not by any means and especially with three capable men."

"That is true." Said Kaden. "I had help, but I am not saying who assisted me. Not like it matters anyway."

"What is your problem?" Kane growled. "If I am your father, what kind of difference will that make for you? You are already raised into a very capable man, why bother to seek me out?"

Kaden rolled his eyes. "You don't get it, do you?" he said. "I have gone through years without knowing you, without knowing my own mother expect through others. I want to know if what I have been told is true, if it is, great, I have closure. If not, then I got to keep looking."

"What if it's not me?" said Kane.

"Then I will keep looking. But I'll be honest. In Japan, I was going through hell. I got fired from every league there was because I was too big. I survived by shoot fighting. One day it caught up to me, Bryan came out of nowhere and helped me, without even know who I was. He helped me even though it wasn't his fight." Kaden paused. "He helped me try and figure things out, got into a league and honed my skills a little better with his help. I got better until he got the call back to WWE. Asked if I would go with him, so I did. He was the one that introduced me to the Undertaker, I trained with him and got even better. It was the Undertaker who noticed my resemblance to you, made me wonder. But he wouldn't tell me about you until he knew for certain I was your son."

"So Daniel told you." Growled Kane.

"Daniel at least had the heart to tell me of you and what you did. Gave me something to look forward to, a father I could look up to." His head shook. "Now, I don't even know anymore. They way you hurt my best friend, the way you stand by and do nothing to the man who disrespected my mother. Perhaps he was right. I should have waited on picking my year contract. Then again…"

He turned and walked away. Kane wanted to call out to him, yet couldn't bring himself to utter his name.

It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't best for business.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The gauntlet.

Kaden spent the better part of his night preparing, he just got word of the gauntlet he was forced to run. Already his mind began to process who was going in and how they would try and take the title. In midst of his stretching, a knock came on to the door. "Password!" he called.

"Frost dragon."

"Come in."

He didn't have to look up and see who entered the room. It was the Shield. The three of them surrounded Kaden, all three looked concerned. "What's going down tonight?" asked Dean Ambrose.

Kaden finished stretching before he slowly stood up from the floor. "Well, I can go in and kick some ass for so long until they wear me down. Or they are going in just to beat the tar out of me, so all in all. Not too sure. You got an idea?"

The Shield smiled. "If it is anything like what they had us do, they are going to send the locker room after you, then Kane, then Evolution with Triple H going last," said Seth Rollins. "Now, how are you going to approach it?"

Kaden shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I have been speaking to my dad, quite frankly, I think he could give a damn if I am his son or not. Sadly, I'm starting to feel the same way."

Roman Reigns shook his head. "It's rough, but let's take your old man out of the equation here, you need to focus about tonight and what you are going to do to survive."

Kaden was thinking, there were no loopholes to exploit, the gauntlet is a known match, but there has to be a way to best it. Dean Ambrose gave him a harsh nudge. "Hey, you know something. Who's to say that your opponents don't have to go through a gantlet of their own to get into the ring?" his smile spread.

"Noble, but I can't have the three of you risk injury, but that is also your choice…" Kaden looked into the faces of the Shield. "Your not in this alone, are you?"

"Get ready for your match, we'll be watching."

As the Shield walked out, Kaden waited until the knock on the door came. "Time to go, your match is next."

He rose up and prepared himself to leave the room, as he reached for the knob, he couldn't help but feel someone was behind the door. Just as he placed the hand on the knob, the door came crashing into him. Kaden flew and struck the wall hard.

His vision a blur, someone stood over him, but couldn't see the face of his attacker. He heard his voice, and it said to him.

"Just stay down."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The wake.

Kaden was slow to open his eyes.

His head was pounding, but it didn't help when he kept hearing voices all around him. "He's waking up! He's coming too, give him room!"

Kaden's eyes opened, he woke up with the three faces of the Shield staring down at him. "Man, you got hit bad. Are you okay?" asked Seth.

"My head, did you see?" Kaden asked.

The Shield paused and exchanged an uncertain look. "We heard someone running from your room, ran into us." Said Roman.

Kaden looked to them. "And?" he said.

Dean took a deep breath. "It was Kane."

Kaden lay there, processing what he was told. He shook his head for a moment, but began to tug on the bottom of his lip. "I thought…" a sneer came over his face. His head shook bitterly. "Best for business huh? Best for business."

"He… may have his reasons," said Seth.

"Don't defend him, I heard his voice, he told me to stay down. Yeah. Stay down. Stay submissive. Like hell I am!" He tried to stand up out of the bed, however the Shield was quick to ease him back down.

"Easy man, you took a hell of a hit." Said Ambrose.

Kaden shook his head. "Well, it looks like it doesn't matter if I am his kid or not. He doesn't care, so why should I? I'm putting an end to this. Help me up please."

Roman took one side as Seth took the other, they helped Kaden to his feet as he made his way out to the rampway. Raw was just getting into its final ten minutes of air time. Stephanie and Evolution were in the ring, celebrating. Kane watched on yet didn't share in their excitement. "Hey!" Kaden called over the microphone. "Why are you celebrating?"

The smiles vanished on the faces of the people in the ring. Stephanie of all looked the most surprised. Kaden gathered his strength so he could stand on his own. He stared down the ring and looked into the faces of those who would love nothing better than for him to stay down. But his glare was mainly on Kane. "Don't start celebrating until the final pinfall. Quite frankly, it takes more than a sneak attack to get me to stop."

"The doctor told us you were unconscious." Said Stephanie. "Thank goodness you are alright."

"I've heard better sarcasm." Muttered Kaden. "It seems to me you will do anything to get these titles off of me and make certain they never go back to Daniel Bryan. So be it, I have an offer to make."

The Authority began to listen. "Go on," said Hunter.

"You either allow me to run the gantlet as you planned in two weeks, or next week, at Payback, I defend the title against Kane… in a buried alive match!"

There was a look of shock on everyone in the ring. Even Kane was stunned. Stephanie however jumped at the chance. "You're on! Next week at Payback, Kane, Kaden will be buried alive for the title!" she announced.

"See you next week, dad."

Kaden turned and saw the look on the Shield's faces, they were stunned to say the least. "Are you sure about this?" asked Seth.

"I have no other choice."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Advice

"Are you nuts!"

"It's the only way to get him to stop."

"Kaden, it's not worth it. They are just doing this to get you out of the picture."

"So you rather I wait, let you recover and let them walk all over you again? No thanks Daniel. I won't let them, not again."

For the week, Kaden spent time with Daniel Bryan. His best friend gave him a stern lecture over what transpired on Raw for the past few week. However, the buried alive match worried Daniel. "Kaden, it's not worth it. You know it isn't. You don't even know if it is your dad."

"It doesn't matter, he attacked me!"

Bryan was silent. His eyes rolled. "Kaden, look. Kane and I don't always see eye to eye. But with the way it sounded, he was trying to protect you. If he wasn't. He would have kept beating you and would have presented your fallen carcass to the authority."

"Yeah, I am sure." He muttered. "Bryan, I need to do this. If he is my dad or not, I need to show him no one will stop me, not even him."

Bryan nodded his head. "Just promise me one thing. Kick his ass like it has never been kicked before!"

"That, I can do."

The front door opened, Brie walked in and came with an arm full of take out. "Hey Kaden, I got your favorite!"

The food laid out for all to help themselves. There was silence as the three ate together, but shortly after the meal, Kaden called it a night and excused himself. He left Bryan's house and went on his way to the hotel room, he couldn't help but shake the sensation that he was followed once again. He paused, yet didn't bother to turn his head. "Is this another lesson?" he said.

His stalker began to walk up beside him. "No, there's nothing more I can teach you."

Silence befell between them, but they continued to walk. Kaden sighed aloud before he asked. "So, what do you think about my match?"

He heard a small huff. "Glad you are looking beyond the notion that he could possibly be your father, and looking at him as an opponent."

Kaden paused. "Why does he not see me as a son?" Kaden looked deeply into the face of his company. The emerald eyes looked away from him, but the stern and yet sincere look of the Deadman turned back to him.

The Undertaker paused as he looked to Kaden. He gave but a sigh. "I don't even know anymore, Kane is a man lost in his own life. He has always wanted a son, but didn't expect to get someone like you. Kaden, if there is one thing I know. No matter what happens, Kane won't be happy."

"No kidding," he said sarcastically.

The Undertaker sighed aloud. "What you face is no simple task, and it isn't easy to fight family. Then again, you get use to it."

Kaden laughed. "Uncle, did Paul Bearer ever mention me when you two spoke?"

His head shook no. "Not a word, perhaps he was protecting you or saving you for a time when he needed you. I will admit, he was distracted at times. I never knew why, but then again. Paul could keep a secret. He kept Kane from me for years, you, he managed to keep hidden for a far longer time!"

"I don't think I would ever know why he didn't tell me everything."

"I don't think you would want to." Taker paused he stopped walking completely before turning to face Kaden once more. "Family is one thing, but it is far more important to know who you are. Knowing where you come from is important, but not really."

"Uncle, that makes no sense!" muttered Kaden.

"Yeah, I am still working on the words of wisdom, normally I am threatening people."

Kaden laughed. "I think I will go study some of dad's old tapes."

"Good choice, be careful Kaden, I know you will do great." He felt the Deadman pat him on the shoulder before turning and walking away. Kaden watched him vanish into the night leaving him alone once more. The walk back to the hotel was silent, he didn't run into anyone from the locker room. He kept to himself and decided to get a drink.

Kaden pulled up to the bar and ordered a beer. Before he could drink, he was flanked from each side. To his left was Batista. To his right was Orton. "It would be foolish to start something here." Said Kaden.

"We're only here to speak with you." Said Randy.

"On what?"

"Hunter wants you in Evolution." Said Batista. "I think you would be a great fit, after all. You're the future of the WWE."

Kaden smirked and gave a forced laughed. "A future controlled. Thanks but no thanks." He took a good mouthful of his beer. "Now, if you gents want to move on to something more and be out of the shadow of the authority, I'm here for you."

He saw the glare from Batista from the left corner of his eye. "We are under no one's shadow!" he said.

"Sorry, my bad." He was quick to finish and pay for his beer. As he stood up Kaden leaned. "You're under the thumb of the authority." He left and went to his hotel room. He called it a night. Besides, he doubts Batista or Orton will let his comment slide.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Pep talk

"I want him to regret he ever came here. I want him to wish that he never knew about what Paul Bearer did for him. Now, are we clear?"

Staring down into the eyes of a very upset Stephanie McMahon, Kane endured her lashing of the tongue. It was the same old talk he was given time and time again by a person of authority. Kane could only nod his head and say he will do everything possible to get rid of Kaden once and for all. "I'll make him wish he was never born," Kane said in a seething voice.

"Good." She said and walked out of the office.

Kane left shortly after and decided to walk around to clear his head. He didn't get very far when he was stopped. A hand came onto his chest and gently pushed him to the wall. Bray Wyatt was the one who dared to go near Kane, yet he was alone for once. "What do you want?" Kane growled.

Bray hasn't been right since coming back from Kaden's imprisonment. He stared into the eyes of Kane and said. "Your son, is damaged."

"No kidding, you've been trying to recruit him."

"No, he was trying to recruit us." He whispered.

Kane was taken back by the information. "Why did he want with you?"

Bray slowly back away, mumbling under his breath as he tried to make sense of what he wanted to say. "He knows we took you away, he knows after you returned, you became a cog in the machine of the authority. He blames me, claims I did that to you, he wanted me to correct the mistake. He wanted us to kidnap you to undo the damage done… We refused."

Bray began to pace back and forth, shaking his head. "The boy is a danger to this world, he know… he knows how we think, and how we act, he knows what makes us tick and when to strike. He's a danger."

"You won't interfere with my match with him on Sunday, will you?" Kane asked.

The eater of worlds shook his head. "I won't cross that boy for some time, besides. I am more focus on John Cena, Kaden… I will be happy to leave be for now."

Bray began to walk away slowly, yet refusing to turn his back on Kane. Never has he seen a member of the Wyatt family startled to the point of willing to leave someone alone.

Kane continued on his way, but then he remembered, the blood test results. They should have come back by now. Perhaps it would be best to not know the answer. As Kane continued on through the bowels of the arena, he began to hear Batista and Orton talking.

"We're going to get him good. How dare he insult us!" said Randy.

Kane knew whom they spoke of, after all he heard Hunter talk to them last night on trying to persuade Kaden to the side of Evolution. He approached the two men and stared them down. "You leave Kaden to me." He said.

Orton and Batista exchanged looks before they turned to Kane. "Who the hell do you think you are?" said Dave.

Kane glared down at him. "Kaden… is mine!"

"Oh I see, you don't want your little boy getting hurt." Laughed Randy.

"He's not my little boy, he's not my son! But I want to put an end to him myself!"

Dave and Randy were silent, they exchanged a nod between each other. "Fine." They muttered.

Kane nodded to them and walked off. Even with the idea that Kaden could be taken out by someone else. Kane felt he has to do this one on his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Buried alive.

Sunday

Payback.

The last match of the night was about to take place. Kaden was waiting for his queue in the back to go out to the ring. This time, he wasn't going alone. The Shield, Big Show and Usos were going to make certain he get to the ring without harm. He made his way down the hall with his friend, yet before he went to the ramp he turned to them. "Promise me, no matter what happens, don't come out." He said.

"And if the Authority sends someone out?" asked Ambrose.

"Then kick their ass. Kane's mine!"

They nodded in agreement. "If you buried, we will have shovels on standby." Said Roman.

"I appreciate that."

Kaden went out to the ring. Kane was already there waiting for him. He paced like a caged animal, waiting to pounce. Kaden knew to take his time and process everything, take it all in and look around for something to use if need be. Yet, before he could, Kane came rushing out of the ring.

Kaden was quick to get in as Kane followed, the match was officially started and Kane was quick to take him down. It wasn't much of a wrestling match. It was a fight.

The two men were evenly match. Their strength nearly dead even, yet Kaden was more nimble and able to adjust more quickly. Kane however was anticipating every move. Many times he caught Kaden off guard and landed solid blows. Despite them, Kaden recovered and would strike just as hard and fast.

It came to a point that each man was knocked to the mat. Neither one could get up. Until both men sat up demonically, they slid out of the ring, regaining their breaths. Kane however summoned his strength. He charged at Kaden and managed to force him up the ramp way towards the gravesite.

The two began to exchange stronger blows, Kane struck harder across the back of Kaden, forcing him to his knees. Kane started laughing aloud. "If you were my son, you wouldn't be so weak!"

Kaden landed a low blow. As Kane folded over, Kaden said. "If you were my father, you wouldn't have let me do that to you."

With his second wind found, Kaden was able to rally. Blow after blow his strikes grew harder and made Kane teeter over the open grave. Kaden stepped back, he then mustered all his strength and kicked Kane into the grave. He stared down and saw Kane was tossing and turning, trying to regain himself. But couldn't.

Kaden turned to the truck loaded with earth and waiting for someone to pull the lever.

"Stop! Stop this at once!"

Stephanie McMahon emerged on the ramp with a sealed envelope in hand. She stared Kaden dead in the eyes as she tore open the packet. The papers came out. Kaden made his way to the dump truck, reaching for the handle. "Kaden, stop. You pull that switch. You bury your father! I have the proof, he's is your dad!"

Kaden looked to the hole and then to Stephanie. He saw Kane's hand just reaching up out of the grave when he threw the switch. The hole filled and Kane was still in the ground. Kaden turned to Stephanie whose jaw dropped. The match was over, Kaden made his way to the top. Stephanie pointed to the grave. "That was your father!"

"Was." Said Kaden.


	17. Chapter 17 END

Chapter 17- The end.

The arena cleared.

Kaden stood in the back with the titles around his shoulders, people have congratulated him throughout the night, however, those under the thumb of the authority glared at him bitterly. Kaden was waiting for them in particular. It wasn't long until he saw Hunter and Stephanie walking down the hallway, they were whispering to each other until they saw Kaden standing in the middle blocking their way.

"What?" demanded Hunter.

Kaden pointed back down the hallway. "My dad is still in the dirt. You going to help him out or what?"

There came an amused look over the faces of the authority. "He can get himself out, after all the Undertaker always does."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Kaden. "You are going to leave a man in the ground?"

They moved past him rather harshly, Kaden decided to go and see for himself if his father was alright. He made his way back out to the mound of earth and started digging. It was tedious work, but he managed to clear the mount until he saw the mouth of the grave. He was about to start removing the earth within it, when a hand came on his shoulder. Kaden paused and turned.

Kane was standing right behind him.

"Something tells me you are never going to tell me how you did that."

For once, Kane smiled. "Not now at least."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Can't say that I am, I gave it my all and you bested me. Not to mention, I heard what Hunter said to you in the hallway. Nice to know where I stand with them. Should have known anyway."

"Dad… Kane…"

"No, it's dad. And to make certain the tests were done accordingly, I got the results earlier."

Kaden paused. "Dad, what now?"

Kane first helped his son out of the hole, he then looked back into the grave and smiled. "Well, I won't be here for while, so I won't be the one to stop you. Quite frankly, I think the locker room could use a little mayhem. I must say, I have never seen the Wyatts so freaked out before. I am very proud of you for that!"

Kaden smiled. "Any advice?"

"I think you have that figured out for yourself. You know who you are, don't ever forget it."

"So, where are you going? What are you doing to do?"

Kane smiled. "I think there's a movie I got to promote somewhere. Either way, I won't be here."

His hand extended, Kaden smiled as he shook hands with his dad. "You trust me?"

"More so than ever!" Kane pulled his son in closer to him. "Give them hell."

Kaden smiled wickedly. "With pleasure."

THE END


End file.
